She Ain't Mine Chapter 11
by Coffeeandsippycups
Summary: BethylPercabeth's and my contribution to the Bethyl round robin story. To find the rest search She ain't mine by community story.


Beth woke the next morning, back in her own room. No recollection of how or when she came up here. The last thing she remembered, she was sitting on the front porch with Daryl. And how he mumbled for her to stay as long as she liked. She would never forget the way his eyes darted shyly to the ground then back up at hers. As if there were a chance she would refuse. She wished she could wipe the doubt clear from his deep blue eyes. To let him know somehow that she felt the same. She relished in the fact that neither felt the need to talk, just being around each other was enough. And it was. She felt safer than she has ever felt right next to him. He had saved her out there. That was one thing for certain.

She trembled at what would have happened if he hadn't shown up. Blinking away the nightmare of Shane pinning her to the ground. She took a deep breath. He would never touch her again. He was dead. Realization dawned on her and it rose goose bumps. It wasn't the fact that he was dead that bothered her. It was the fact that she felt no remorse. A man was murdered right in front of her, and she felt nothing. Shane was a horrible person. But hadn't her parents raised her to believe all life was precious? Especially now, when the dead roamed the Earth. Rubbing the goose bumps down on her arms she took a deep shaky breath.

Sitting up Daryl's winged vest collected in her lap. Her heart skipping a beat as she picked up the worn leather. The edges of the wings had frayed from obvious wear, but it was clearly taken care of. Tracing the stitching with her finger she smiled, vaguely recalling him scooping her up and carrying her to her room. His warm lips pressed against her forehead. She blushed at the thought of him in her room. More so for the fact that she wished he hadn't left.

Beth smiled to herself as she ran her fingers over the material. Thinking back she could honestly say she had never seen him without it. And for him to cover her with it? That had to mean something. The very thought caused that swelling in her chest to return. She knew that Daryl wasn't one for words, and this gesture meant more than any words could possibly say. Smiling to herself once more, she inhaled his masculine scent. Everything about him screamed man. She wasn't sure if it was the leather, stale cigarette smoke or the earthiness. But she found it absolutely delicious.

Slowly standing up, she stretched her limbs. Inhaling the mouthwatering aroma of bacon and eggs. Fresh food was one of the many perks of living on a farm. Her stomach rumbled loud as she pulled on her jean shorts. Glancing over at the knife on her dresser. Carefully fastening it to her belt she smiled at her refection in the mirror. Daddy would disprove but it made her feel like a badass.

She quickly fixed her pony tail and picked up Daryl's vest. He was probably wanting it back. Hugging it tight against her chest she walked down the stairs to find everyone enjoying their breakfast.

"Here Bethie I made you a plate!" Maggie said placing her breakfast next to Lori at the table.

"Thank you, Mags." She stood on her tip toes as she scanned the room. Daryl was nowhere to be seen. Where could he be? Her eyes soon found Merle's. He was leaning casually against the door frame, his plate in his hands. She saw him nod slightly towards the front porch, before he turned his attention back to Maggie. Mouthing a quick thank you, she smiled. She wasn't sure what all was going on between him and her sister, but something sure was. The way Maggie blushed when he caught her eyes made that for certain. "I'll be right back okay?" Beth said lifting Daryl' vest up slightly, to explain. Her sister sent her a wide toothy grin before winking. She couldn't help but return her grin. Everything about that redneck made her giddy.

Stepping out onto the porch she breathed in the crisp morning air. It was going to be another beautiful day. Not a cloud to be seen. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she spotted him over by his tent, tinkering with something on his bike. The dew covered her bare feet as she ran toward him. Doing her best to tame the butterflies she felt swarming her stomach, she took a deep breath.

"Mornin'," she said hugging his vest tight to her chest. She tried not to notice the way his biceps flexed as he tightened the bolt. Or how the sun reflected off the sheen of sweat that collected there. Biting her lip she took in the rest of his form. But her eyes betrayed her. Her body responding in ways she'd never experienced. The warmth that spread through her like a wildfire did nothing but make matters worse.

"See anything you like?" He teased, feeling her eyes burning him up. Smiling at her over his shoulder, he caught sight of the blush that claimed her checks. Caught!

"I was- just returning this." Beth said simply. Trying not to let on to how hot and bothered she actually was. She had never felt this way about anyone. And it excited yet confused her all the same. "Also- I just wanted to say thanks. For everything Daryl." She added trying to regain her nerve.

"S'is nothin'," he mumbled, standing up wiping his hands on the bandana he kept in his back pocket. He tried to keep the vision of Shane pinning her down out of mind for it only made his blood boil more. Taking a good look at her he tried to remember how to breathe. Her big blue eyes filled with adoration, trust and was that, desire? The thought stopped him in his tracks.

"It's not nothin. If you hadn't shown up, he could've…"

"Beth I'd never let anythin hurt you." Daryl whispered roughly. Taking a step closer. He reached his hand out to touch her arm but stopped mid-way. Well shit. He wasn't good at this whole comforting thing. But she made him want to try. If he was being completely honest, thoughts of what would have happened had haunted him all night. Looking back down into her deep blue eyes, he was unsure of how she would respond. But what he found there removed any uncertainties. He slowly cupped her cheek in his large hand "I mean it."

"I know," she whispered softly loosing herself in his eyes. And she did know that, with every bit of her being. Her eyes traveled down to his lips. She couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against hers. Blinking that thought away she bit her lip. And looked back up into his eyes, they were staring back at her. His thumb traced the line of her jaw, as he slowly inched his face closer to hers. She wasn't sure how long they were standing there like that and she never wanted it to end.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself away and made her way back to the house. Knowing that if she dallied any longer her father would send Maggie out to find her. And she wasn't ready to face that just yet. Reaching the house, Beth brought her guitar out onto the porch. Seeing Daryl making his way towards the house, she started strumming her guitar and singing Dustin Lynches "Cowboys and Angels."

"There's a want and there's a need, there's a history between.

Guys like him and girls like me Cowgirls and Angels.

He's got boots and I've got wings! He's hell on wheels and I'm heavens glee,

I'd live for him and he'd die for me!

Cowboys and Angels.

We ride side by side. A cloud of dust and a ray of light,

His touch is my temptation my kiss is his salvation, I'm sweet he's wild we're dangerous. Cowboys and Angels

Not sure why his path crossed mine. Accident or grand design

Oh maybe God just kinda likes Cowboys and Angels!"

Finishing the song, thier eyes met across the grass, and she could tell that Daryl knew that it was for them.

"Bethie!" Maggie yelled impatiently from the kitchen.

Snapping her out of her trance, "I'll be right there," Beth yelled back over her shoulder. Peeking a glance back at Daryl she found his eyes still on her. Already back in his vest. She threw him a smile before standing to disappear into the house.

"Daddy, Beth and I are going ridding." she heard Maggie say as she kissed their father on the check.

"Just be careful you two." he replied his brows knitting together. Worry plastered on his tired face. "Do you have-"

"I've got my gun Daddy." Maggie interrupted turning to smile at her sister as she walked in.

"Very well." he sighed in defeat. Beth walked over and hugged him.

"We will be back before you know it." Beth said. Herschel just nodded and patted her arm.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Rick butted in, over hearing their conversation.

"Nah we can handle ourselves. Thanks for the offer though." Maggie through over she shoulder as she all but dragged Beth out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Beth laughed, as they saddled up their horses. Nervous Nellie nuzzled her nose against Beth's check as she waited for her sister to finish. Maggie's face turned bright red as she looked up at her. Beth smiled teasingly, "Does this have to do with the older Dixon brother?" She all but stuck her tongue out.

"Stop." Her older sister hissed as she climbed up on her horse. Beth rolled her eyes, doing her best not to laugh. It was painfully obvious to almost everybody in their home, something was up. Not pushing the subject, she followed close behind her.

The ride was quiet as Nellie followed Maggie's horse. They hadn't been out this way in years, and Beth couldn't help but smile as they turned down the familiar path that led to their pond. They had all shared so many memories down here. She met Maggie's smile as they hopped off their horses, letting them graze.

"So what's really going on with you and Merle?" She asked looking up at Maggie, who was fighting a grin.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she replied looping her arm through Beth's as they descended to the water. Her face turning every shade of crimson.

"Yeah okay," Beth mocked. "I've seen the way you guys look at each other. I know you said you to were messin' around but it looks like more than that."

"I'm not sure Bethie! It's so complicated. He drives me absolutely nuts, but then when we are alone—he's different." Maggie said with a shrug.

"Different?" Beth kidded, fake disbelief coating her words. Smiling as they sat down on the bank.

"What about you and Daryl." Maggie asked, quick to change the subject.

Beth couldn't hide her smile, "I really like him. A lot." she admitted shyly. "He makes me feel things I've never felt before." She thought Maggie's eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"Wait! You've never-," Maggie said covering her mouth with her hand. Beth snorted and shot her a you-should-know-better-face.

"Is that a serious question?" Beth said, more a statement than a question.

"But Jimmy told Otis-,"

"Jimmy lied!" Beth giggled freely. Thinking back to her high school boyfriend. She had cared a lot about him, just not in that way. They were better off as friends.

"Well he told Otis that you guys did it in the barn after the school dance."

"Oh my gosh!" Beth giggled covering her face with her hands, "He touched my bra strap!" She couldn't contain the bubbling laughter that escaped her lips. Maggie's too.

"That makes me feel better anyway. I always just assumed you didn't want to tell me." Maggie smiled shaking her head. "So what all have you done?" She asked laying back in the sun. It was such an odd twist. Normally Maggie was the one spilling every single juicy detail of her sexual partners.

"Jimmy and I made out once." she admitted, slightly embarrassed by her lack of experience with the opposite sex. "He always wanted to do more, but I just didn't see him like that. So I never let anything happen."

"Oh my God!" Maggie giggled.

"It's not funny!" Beth protested, shoving her shoulder playfully.

"No you're right. It's cute!"

It was nearly noon before they returned home. It was nice to just get away with her sister like they used to. Looking to the left she spotted Rick filling a grave. They must have finally retrieved Shane's body. She trembled as a cold chill ran down her spine. They were half way up the stairs when the front door swung open. Glenn rushed out paler than they had ever seen him.

"Hershel needs you, Lori is sick." Was all he managed to get out before stumbling off the porch to throw up. The sisters stole a quick glance at each other before hurrying into the house.


End file.
